The Games We Call Life: 74th Hunger Games
by BowArrows
Summary: We all know the story of the 74th Hunger Games. But one person dying can change everything before the game even starts. Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Clove, and the rest of the tributes are suprised by the news: He's dead. The games is canceled but their lives are now in more danger than being in the arena. Will they fight together or will they just kill each other like they were meant to?


**A/N: Hey, so this is my second new story and I am really sorry for the other story I wrote that just vanished. Lost the files, I'm sorry. And for those of you that have no clue about that story, I HAVE THIS STORY SAVED IN MY COMPUTER. Anyways, I hope you like this and stay tuned for the next chapters. R/R/R (No not reduce, reuse, and recycle. But of course you should still do that. Three R's mean: Read, Remember this story (by putting this to alert), Review**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy**** (But in my dreams I do). Therefore making these characters you are familiar with (Some are altered like their age.), not mine but from the awesome and creative mind of Suzanne Collins But, the plot and OCs are from my fangirl mind.**

**The Reaping: District 2 (May's POV)**

"As usual, Ladies first." Our female escort walked over to the glass bowl balancing in shoes that seem to balance on a stick.  
His job is useless, well for this district it is useless.  
Every year the tributes from district 2 are always volunteers. Ever year all the districts know that the district 2 tributes were trained for the Hunger Games. Every year we are the most favored by the sponsors, along with district 1. It's not going to change this year, especially since I will be volunteering.  
I, May Lark. Will be volunteering and will be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.  
I proudly stand up tall and oozing confidence.  
The blue wigged escort wiggled her gold eyebrows as she raised her pale almost translucent hands in the air. Most of the girls from The Academy are ready to volunteer.  
The Academy has a rule when it comes to volunteering; Each boy and girl who train at The Academy is assigned to a person of the same gender. When that person you are assigned to is picked, you must volunteer. Some boys pressure the boy that they are assigned to, pressure them to take tesserae and get there names in the bowl more than the usual for their age.  
I don't put pressure, I threat. And I mean it.  
"May Lark."  
I shook my head from my thoughts ready to punch the girl trying to get me in trouble for talking to me.  
As I search the crowd of 17 year old girls I see everyone is staring at me.  
Then it hit me. The escort said my name.  
I looked up at the stage with the escort holding out her hand and signaling for me to come there.  
_I can't volunteer for myself. Someone else is going to volunteer for me.  
"I volunteer!" A voice echoed throughout the plaza.  
_Anger and Jealousy were evident on my face and my clenched fists. Until...  
Until I saw my 15 year old volunteerer, my sister. Clove. A smaller version of myself.  
That can't be right. A sibling can't be assigned to volunteer. But I do know Clove, who just like me, is itching to get in the arena.  
Still...this is my second to last chance of being a district 2 tribute. I walk back to my spot in the 17 year old section as they clap for my sister.  
Time seemed to past by fast as the district 2 tributes shake their hands. My sister, who (after thinking it over) will do my district proud with my close friend who I train with; The 17 year old Cato.  
Although I do admit if it wasn't Clove being escorted by the peacekeepers, I would have tried to kill her and I would wish she'd die in that arena. I could make everyone not sponsor her in my district.  
But Clove is my sister and in that arena the careers are the biggest threat, that and the arena itself. That hasn't one in their right mind would change that, right?

There's always a first for everything.

**A/N: So did'ya like it? If so you know what to do. Oh yeah for you Finn lovers out there, The District 4 victor will be there along with Maggs. Should I continue? Ideas? Thank you for reading and I hope you liked May Lark, her POV will be almost like Clove's. POV's can range from President Snow to Buttercup (Lol Jk but Buttercup will be their along with Lady).**


End file.
